Don't You Remember Me?
by NFS Kay Chan
Summary: When Blair and Hilda were just tiny little kids they used to play together after Hilda moved to Unova from Johto. But when Blair was aged 10 he got hit by a brick and lost his memory about her. 5 years later she meets him again a very different person. As their friendship starts to grow...again, it is Hilda's mission to remind Blair about their childhood.
1. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

_**Don't You Remember Me?  
**_

* * *

**Introduction  
**

Hilda Carter. Just an ordinary young girl from Nuvema Town. Or should I say an ordinary Pokemon Trainer. But she's not, she's actually a Pokemon Champion now. Rarely any Pokemon Trainer has the strength to become one, but Hilda does. She met a boy once when she was 4, they were friends till she was 9 and then she decided not to be friends with him because of an incident. She still remembers him but sadly he doesn't remember her. That's why she didn't want to be friends with him. Because he couldn't remember her. Being hit in the head by a brick would obviously cause someone to loose their memory. That boy's name was Blair Hilbert. She met him at Nimbasa City at the gear station during her journey. She was excited to see him but she knew that he wouldn't remember her. But they did have friendly talk. Also she was told that he had seen her some where before and that she looked familiar. Well better than nothing. They exchanged phone numbers but they never called each other then.

Hilda had other friends such as Bianca and Cheren after Blair lost his memory.

* * *

**Route 1-Hilda aged 14  
**

Hilda was walking down route 1 to her house. She has taken a liking to Cheren During their journey as a Pokemon Trainer. What a cute nerd, Cheren. But as she was walking down she noticed that Bianca and Cheren were holding hands as they also walk down route 1. Hilda who is behind them didn't know what to do at this point. She and Cheren were just normal friends so Cheren wasn't actually cheating on her. Hilda turned back and started walking the other way.

* * *

**Nimbasa City**

A few hours later Hilda is now in Nimbasa City was still walking down the path at the harbor. At this point she felt pretty lonely and looked at the gear station and thought about Blair but her day dreaming was broke by the vibrating of her phone. It was Bianca. Hilda had no choice but to press the green button.

**Hilda: **Hello

**Bianca: **Hey Hilda...um...I need to speak with you

**Hilda:** I know what it's about

**Bianca: **I so sorry, he was meant to tell you but he told me he was to scared and that he didn't want to break the friendship between you two

**Hilda: **No problem...I'll just...I'll just cry myself to sleep

**Bianca: **Sorry...again

After Bianca hangs up, Hilda stares into her phone at the list of people she's has got on her phone. She scrolls down the list of name but one in particular catches her eyes. It was Blair's. She thought of calling him but she was in Nimbasa city, where the gear station is held, Blair should be there. So Hilda walks there, opens the door and walks in slowly. A familiar voice calls her.

**Blair: **Hilda?

**Hilda: **Blair. Hi I was just um...looking for you

**Blair: **Really? Because I'm not the sort of person people try to find

**Hilda:** Okay...well I'm a bit um...l-lonely

**Blair: **What? You shouldn't be. What about your other friends?

**Hilda: **They're umm-

**Blair: **Don't answer that. I thinks it's best if you keep that to yourself. But if you are lonely you can spend a bit time with me.

**Hilda: **Really?

**Blair: **Yeah, but I'm not doing anything interesting right now

**Hilda:** What are you doing?

**Blair: **Fixing a part of the track and a train

**Hilda: **Oh that's fine

Blair was fixing a part of the track because it was crooked and nearly caused and accident. Hilda was just watching Blair do all this complicated stuff and she also didn't want to help because she didn't want her hands to get dirty. Half an hour later B;air was finished with he track and is now going to fix the train.

**Hilda: **How do you now how to fix this stuff?

**Blair: **Well I was taught and I'm also champion of the Gear Station, and I also forgot that I'm a bit of nerd

**Hilda: **Nerd?

**Blair: **I went onto studying about Pokemon evolution

**Hilda: **Wow! Really?

**Blair: **Yeah

At this point Blair was lying down under the train working with a spanner and then the manager comes in.

**Manager: **So Blair, how's the train going

**Blair: **It's good

**Manager: **So who's this gorgeous lady? Your girlfriend?

**Blair: **No we're jus-

**Hilda: **Friends

After Blair was done with the train he and Hilda went for a walk at Castelia City along the harbor. And it had occurred to Blair that they were holding hands, which he found very weird. An hour of talking and laughing later they sat on a wooden bench which looks out in to the sea with a romantic sunset. But Blair didn't find it very romantic at all. He wasn't the sort of person that would talk to girls. At this point Blair was showing Hilda how fix a Poke Ball. It seemed complicated but wasn't. All you needed was your bare hands. It's amazing how much Blair has changed. They look off into the distance at the sun which was just half way down.

**Hilda: **What else do you study?

**Blair: **What do you mean?

**Hilda: **Like you studied about Pokemon Evolution

**Blair: **Oh that. Er...well I've learned how to make all types of Potions

**Hilda: **Is that illegal?

**Blair: **Yes...but don't tell anyone. If you know how to make it you can save money and the shops don't want that

**Hilda: **I guess

Hilda was getting tried and was about to fall asleep in fact she did...on Blair's shoulders.

**Blair: **Hilda?

Blair moves his shoulder trying to wake her up but she didn't. so he had no choice but to carry her to his apartment right here in Castelia City. His apartment was very simple and small. The door was in the left bottom corner, his study desk in the top left corner, the double bed at the right and the door that leads to the bathroom on the bottom right. And also a long tall cupboard along the bottom. Blair took off her shoes and hat and lay her on the left side of the bed. It was 9:00 and he also was getting tired and wanted to go to sleep. All he had to do was keep his distance.

* * *

**Hey guys. Hoped you like this chapter. Could you do me a favor as well. If you do pick up some mistakes if I have any because that may happen sometimes. Thanks for reading and comment. And also sorry if some bits confuse you.  
**


	2. A Ruined Moment

**Blair's apartment**

Blair was the first to wake up and found out that Hilda was still sleeping. So then Blair got up, had a shower and got changed. After half an hour of waiting Hilda finally woke up.

**Blair: **Great, you're finally awake

**Hilda: **What?...HOW THE HECK DO YOU GET IN MY ROOM!

**Blair: **Do you mean my room?

**Hilda: **Yours?

**Blair: **Of Course. When we were talking you fell asleep on my shoulder. And then I carried you into my apartment

**Hilda: **Oh my God. I was just so tired. I am so sorry if i gave you any trouble

**Blair: **No you didn't

**Hilda: **Okay good...hey would it be weird if I used your shower for a bit?

**Blair: **No. I'm fine with that

**Hilda: **Really?

**Blair: **Yes

So with that Hilda went into the bath room and had a shower. Mean while Blair was on his laptop and was trying to figure out where to go on his next Pokemon journey. _Johto seems pretty nice for another journey. And also interesting Pokemon legends. COOL! Kanto's right next to it. Okay that is where my next Pokemon adventure will start. But that means leaving Hilda. What if I ask her to come with me?  
_

Hilda now exits the bath room struggling to dry her hair with just a towel._  
_

**Hilda: **Hey Blair, do you have a hair dryer?

**Blair: **No. And also why would a boy have a dryer?

**Hilda: **Er...they shouldn't

**Blair: **That's right

**Hilda: ***walks to Blair* Hey Johto!

**Blair: **Yeah it is. I'll be going there for my next Pokemon Journey

**Hilda: **My sister lives...here in New Bark Town. That's where I moved from when I was um...3 or 4

**Blair: **Really you came from Johto?

**Hilda: **Yeah. If you're wondering my sister's name is Lyra

**Blair: **Do you remember any of Johto?

**Hilda: **No

**Blair: **Okay. And why didn't your sister move here with you?

**Hilda: **Oh...she wanted her Journey to be there but I didn't mind. The only thing I worried about is making friends. _If only you knew that you were my first friend_

After their conversation Hilda went to tie her her like she normally would. In the process of tying her hair Blair had looked to his right and the thing that caught his eyes were her legs. So very soft and smooth. His eyes trailed up her body in awe as she continued tying her hair slowly. As she finished she said without looking.

**Hilda: **You know it's rude stare

Blair snapped out of his "dream" and quickly looked at his laptop screen.

**Hilda: **Blair...I er...know what you were looking at...and that is very common in a lot of boys I walk past...but don't blame you

**Blair: **What?

Hilda laughed at his question and then sat on his lap side ways resting her back on the wall making Blair very uncomfortable. She then put her hands on the back of his neck and leaned closer with her left leg crossed on the right. She drew her head closer to his, eyes slowly closing she got ready to kiss him. But the kiss was interrupted by the spazzing of her phone in her pocket. Hilda takes it out...

**Hilda: **Sorry I have to take this, it's my mum *presses the green button* Hi mum...yes I'm fine...I stayed at a friend's house...well a kinda fell asleep the wrong place at the wrong time...yes I'll come home soon...okay bye...love you too. Hey Blair?

**Blair: **Yes

**Hilda: **I need you to come to my house

**Blair: ** Why?

**Hilda: **I need to show you something. _I just have to show him about our past. I just can't stand seeing him like this_

* * *

__**So how do you like this chapter? Damn that phone call had to ruin the moment. Hilda is going to break out the photo album and show the past to the future. Please review. **


	3. Life Story

**Nuvema Town**

Blair and Hilda arrived at her house, Hilda unlocked the door. Her mum ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

**Mum:** Oh geez.I was so worried about you. Who's house did you sleep at?

**Hilda: **Well at his house or should I say apartment

Hilda's mum looks over to see Blair.

**Mum: **Are you...Blair Hilbert?

**Blair: **Yes ma'am

She goes to hug Blair

**Mum: **Oh my god. I can't believe you're back. Oh my, you've grown a lot

**Blair: **What are you talking about?

**Mum: **Hilda didn't you tell him?

**Blair:** Tell me what?

**Hilda: **I was just about to

**Blair: **What this about?

**Hilda: **Come on I'll show you

**Living Room**

Hilda come in the living with Blair and a photo album.

**Hilda: **Shall we have a look

Blair didn't know what was going here. What was he supposed to be told? This is so confusing for him. Hilda opens to the first page and asks him...

**Hilda: **Guess who that is?

**Blair: **Me?

**Hilda: **That's right. You used to be my friend when we were tiny little kids

**Blair: **You and me?

**Hilda: **Yes

**Blair: **Why don't start from the beginning

**Hilda: **Okay...Well

_**Flashback - Hilda's**_** POV**

It starts when I was 4 and you were 5. I have just arrived from Johto and was sitting on a park bench on route 1. I was sad because I had just left my sister Lyra for...I don't know what reason. My dad who's still there taking care of Lyra but my mum wanted me with her. My parents had just gotten divorced. Not to mention my sister was only 1 so I never got to know her much, in fact not at all. So any like I said I was sad, but you came up to me and said

**Blair: **Is everything okay?

I look up at you and say nothing.

**Blair: **Um what's your problem?

**Hilda: **I left my sister

**Blair: **Are you the people that have just moved in?

**Hilda: **Yeah

**Blair: ***sits next to her* do you have any friends yet?

**Hilda: **No

**Blair: **Well can I be one of them?

**Hilda: **Yeah...I'd like that

**Blair: **Anyway I'm Blair

**Hilda: **Hilda

**Blair: **I hope we can be friends for along time

**Hilda: **Me too

And that's how friendship started.

_**Flashback Ends - Normal POV**_

**Blair: **Interesting. Tell me about school?

**Hilda: **School? Well...

_**Flashback - Hilda's POV  
**_

I do remember one time when I was 7 and you were 8. Some bullies got my bag pack was playing a game called "keep away". You may know that game. After a few minutes of trying to get my bag I started to cry.

**Lead Bully : **Look at the little baby cry

**Bully 2: **Crying ain't gonna help your little problem

**Hilda: **Please give my bag back *continues crying*

**Bully 3: **Okay here. Come on. Take it.

**Hilda: ***reaches*

**Bully 3: **Nah too slow!

And then you come over.

**Blair: **Hey get away from her! *pushes Bully 3*

**Lead Bully: **Look who's got a girlfriend

**Blair: **Shut up!

**Lead Bully: **Take this kid down bro

The 2nd bully come up and punches you hard in the stomach. You fall to your knees holding your stomach in pain.

**Bully 2: **Lets just leave. I've checked the bag, there's nothing useful in here any way. *bullies walk off*

**Hilda: **Blair, are you okay?

**Blair: **...

**Hilda: **Blair?

**Blair: **Please just go.

**Hilda: **What? But you're-

**Blair: **I know. But just leave me here

**Hilda: **Blair...I can help you

Our bond then grow larger...quickly. Like best friends.

_**Flashback Ends - Normal POV**_

**Hilda: **So there we have it. How we first met and how brave you were.

**Blair: **Thanks...but one question remains...why don't I remember you?


	4. Eternal Love

**Nuvema Town**

**Hilda: **The reason is that you were hit by a brick

**Blair: **Where?

**Hilda: **At the back of your head. Haven't you ever wondered why you have a metal plate there?

**Blair: **Sometimes. I just assume it was an accident

**Hilda: **Well...you're right

**_Flashback – Hilda's POV_**

I was 9 and you were 10. The reason why you haven't started you journey is because you promised to start your Pokemon adventure when I turn 10 so you and I can start together. By that time you very addicted to Pokemon and couldn't wait to start your journey but you still waited. Your Dad was working on extending your house with another room. I don't know where but your Dad made the wrong calculations.

Luckily him and some of his friends and people he hired only made one brick wall but still had to be knocked down. You were on the other side and you noticed something round like a sphere. It was red and white with a black stripe across the middle. Then you finally noticed it was a Poke Ball.

At this point one of your Dad's friends started to take down the wall with a sledge. You bend down and picked it up staring at it in awe and amazement. And then crack goes the back of your head. I noticed you on the ground unconscious blood flowing out the back of your head.

**_Castelia Hospital City_**

A day later I was so worried about. I went to visit you at the hospital. You were awake still staring at the Poke Ball still.

"Hi" I say.

Then you say. "Who are you?"

And this point I started to get worried. And then I said. "I'm Hilda"

My heart broke when you said. "I don't know you"

Then the doctor came in to give you a few medications and injections. He asked me why I was here and I shouldn't be. I went up to him and asked why you don't remember me. The doctor said that you lost your memory and only remembers the people that were very close to you.

"But I was close to him. He was my first friend" I said.

"I'm sorry but I don't think he had deep feelings for you and that is why he doesn't remember"

"But..." and then I ran out crying.

I never started my Pokemon journey only 6 months ago.

**_Flashback Ends – Normal POV_**

Hilda sat there silently.

**Blair: **Wow. I never thought it would have been that dramatic *chuckles*

Tears started to form in Hilda's eyes and the thought of Blair giggling at the fact the she had feelings for him. As the tears became uncontrollable she started to walk outside The smile on Blair's face immediately wiped off.

**Blair: **Wait where are you going? *gets up*

Hilda just continues to walk.

**Blair: **Wait Hilda.

Then Blair notices that Hilda's mum was standing behind.

**Mum: **She is very sensitive when it comes to telling this story. She thinks about you a lot. There was one time when she said to me that she loved you.

The last comment hit Blair like...a brick in the heart but felt warm.

**Blair: **What should I do?

**Mum:** You stay here and apologise to her or you go out there and do it

**Blair: **Is there any difference?

**Mum: **Of course. Staying here means that you'll just think of one to get out this. Or go out and make an apology just from the top of your head. And the difference is that the last one comes from the heart

Then Mum just stared at Blair who was looking at the floor trying to think about what he did. Hilda's Mum thought about the little boy Hilda used to play with everyday. She started to cry as well.

**Blair: **Look I didn't to hurt any of your feelings and not to mention Hilda...please forgive, it's just a hard to the think about this and-

**Mum: **No it's okay *sniffle* I'm just thinking about you when you were small. *more tears*

**Blair:** *hugs her* I'm sorry

Surprisingly Blair was slightly taller than her. She was only the same height as Hilda but only her face looks older.

**Mum: **Looks like Hilda has come back now

Blair watches the girl enter the living room.

**Blair: **Hilda, I'm sorry if I hurt any of your feelings it's just that-

But he was cut off when Hilda attached her lips onto his. Blair's eyes were wide open due to the contact she was making. Hilda's Mum stood there in shock with her mouth open making an O. As Hilda finished Blair looked at Hilda's Mum.

**Mum: **Hilda? Did you know what you just did?

**Hilda: **Mum. It was something I wanted to do for a long time

A few seconds later Hilda just walked to her room without saying anything to anyone. Blair look confused about what the situation is.

**Mum: **Just let her get her mind around these things. Do you want to stay?

**Blair: **Yeah sure

**Mum: **Do you want tea or coffee?

**Blair: **Just water thanks

**Mum: **Okay

Then she went into the kitchen to get a glass of water for Blair. She then talked to Blair about his parents. While Blair already knew his parents before they went away, his found out about things were before the little accident.

* * *

**Hilda's Room**

She sat on her bed looking out the window wondering what would happen between them. She watched the birds fly by and the sun setting. She thought about her sister and what would she be like. Hilda thought of going there to meet her and then something unlocked inside her.

_What if Blair comes along with me? _

She thought.

_He's definitely coming with me? _

One tear rolls down her cheek as she thinks about the time when she and Blair played together, talked together and looked after each other. In fact Blair was Hilda's only friend and Hilda was Blair's only friend.

When she thinks about these things it always hurts her heart. It feels like as if she was going to have a heart attack. And then it finally strikes her. She loves him.

* * *

**Hi. Sorry about the inconvenience. But the mistake had to be fixed if you didn't know a chapter from The Fall of Kanto has here. I don't know how it got there but it's now fixed. And sorry if the plot was changed a bit but it had to be fit into the plot of one of my planned stories. Review. **


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Nimbasa Airport**

The couple met each other at Nimbasa airport both excited. Blair because he is about to go on a new Pokemon Journey and Hilda that she gets to spend time with her crush and meet her sister for the first time.

The flight only took 3 hours from Nimbasa to Goldenrod. Once they landed Hilda and Blair flew to New Bark Town on a Hilda's Braviary.

* * *

**New Bark Town  
**

**Hilda: **I can't wait to meet her

They both walked to the door of the house and stood there in silence for a bit.

**Blair: **Hilda is something wrong?

**Hilda: **I'm thinking of their reaction when they see me

**Blair: **I don't follow

**Hilda: **It could be "hey Hilda good to see you again after so long" or "who the heck are you"

**Blair: **Does it really matter?

**Hilda: **IDK

**Blair: **What's IDK

**Hilda: **I don't know

**Blair: **Then why did you say IDK if you didn't know what IDK stands for?

**Hilda: **I do know what IDK stands for

**Blair: **Then what?

**Hilda: **I don't know

**Blair: **But you just said that you knew it...OH, I get it!

**Hilda: **_Finally _

**Blair: **You're just messing around with me aren't you?_  
_

**Hilda: **_Oh bloody hell. I gotta teach this some modern language. _Blair I don't go through this right now

**Blair: ***mumbles* because I'm smart doesn't mean you have to screw with my mind

Hilda ignored his comment and continued. She knocked on the door and after a few seconds her father opened the door.

**Dad: **Hilda?

**Hilda: **DAD!

Hilda jumps and goes for a big, tight hug.

**Hilda: **It's so good to see you

**Dad: **Yeah you to. You've grown heaps

**Hilda: **Yeah I have. Dad this is my-

**Dad: **Boy friend. I'm just guessing

**Hilda: **Just a friend Dad

**Dad: **Okay. Looking for Lyra?

**Hilda: **Yes

**Dad: **Go to Violet City

**Blair: **I'm going to Goldenrod City. I'll rent a room

**Hilda: **Okay

* * *

**Violet City**

**Lyra:** _Come on Ethan it doesn't take that long to buy stuff_

Lyra was sitting on the bridge that leads to Sprout tower. Waiting for her boy friend to buy some items which were half off. She notices a person walking towards. Like straight to her. Lyra gets to her feet suspicious about this person. Hilda finally got to her.

**Hilda: **Sit down it's okay. I won't hurt you

**Lyra: ***sits down* Who are you?

**Hilda: **The only clues that I could give you is that I'm related to you

**Lyra: **YOU ARE!

**Hilda: **Slow down sis

**Lyra: **Sis?

**Hilda: **I'm your sister

**Lyra: **You are my sister? You're the one that left to Unova

**Hilda: **Yeah

**Lyra: **Oh my god. I finally met you *hugs Hilda* Dad told me about you

Ethan has finally bought the medicine and found Lyra but she was hugging a person from the place he hates most. Unova.

**Lyra: **Oh Ethan! Hey

**Ethan: **Hi. I bought your potions that you asked for *hands then to her*

**Lyra: **Thanks. Oh Ethan this is my sister Hilda from-

**Ethan: **Unova. I know

**Hilda: **You know which region where people come from? How?

**Ethan: **I can tell where people come from because of there clothes

Lyra was had a concerned face on. She thinks that Hilda and Ethan will not get along. She knows that he doesn't like people from Unova because he thinks tose people are show offs and they think they have better technology than the advanced Sinnoh region. And trainers there think they are so tough.

Ethan was annoyed.

**Ethan: **I'll leave you two here for a moment. _God I'm going to hate this_

* * *

**Wow. Ethan hate Unova. That's some thing you don't get from a trainer like him. Especially a Master. Will a Pokemon battle break out? Who Knows. **


	6. Something Fun

**Goldenrod City**

Hilda was sitting on the bed in the rented hotel room while Blair was checking out the bathroom. Hilda was thinking of asking him out to a date. The reason why is that she likes and what are the chances of Blair asking a girl out. Practically zero. After Blair came out of the bathroom...

**Hilda: **Hey Blair...have you ever...have you...er...do you want t go out with me?

**Blair: **Like a date?

**Hilda: **Yeah

**Blair: **Well I guess we could get to know each other a little more. In fact you know about me than I know myself

**Hilda: **I guess

**Blair: **So where?

**Hilda: **I was thinking...just outside Bell Tower

**Blair: **Great

So the two walked to Ecruteak City holding hands talking, laughing and sharing jokes together. Blair was actually feeling quite comfortable holding hands with a very attractive female. Hilda's chest felt a little wired; probably from her heart that's pumping quite fast. Hilda says that there is this particular time near sunset that would be perfect for her friend.

**Ecruteak City**

They have now entered the Bellchime Trail.

**Hilda: **Hey Blair watch this

**Blair: **Watch what?

**Hilda: **Look up at the sky

Blair follows her finger to the now violet sky. He watch for a few seconds. The sky started to darken to a deep blue color. And then the most amazing thing happened. A flash of bright orange filled the sky for only a few seconds and then went back to normal. Blair looked at Hilda amazed at what just happened.

**Blair: **Wow. That's a great ending to a date

**Hilda:** What?

**Blair: **Technically our whole date revolved around us walking here

**Hilda: **True. Ending to a date?

**Blair: **What isn't it over yet?

**Hilda: **This is how I want this date to end

Hilda takes a step forward and presses her lips against his, feeling the warmth of his mouth filling her with happiness and joy. They held each other tightly with her hands on the back of his neck and his hands on her waste. As their lips parted they lean on each others foreheads with their eyes closed for a few seconds in silence. Hilda then broke the silence.

**Hilda: **I love you Blair

Blair stood there surprised at what she just said.

**Blair: **I...love you too

Hilda thought of what he just said. It may be the same thing she just said but it felt like some thing different.

**Hilda: **You're not the sort of guy who would say that

**Blair: **I know. It's actually my first time

Hilda giggles at his remark. This was something she wanted for years. To kiss her only crush Blair Hilbert.

**Goldenrod City**

Hilda and Blair are now back at the rented hotel room. Hilda in the bathroom in her white dressing robe and Blair sitting in bed reading. Hilda was preparing something special for Blair tonight. She walks out of the bathroom.

**Hilda: **Hey Blair is there anything fun to do around here

**Blair: **No. Might as well go to sleep. I'm going to be starting a new Pokemon journey

**Hilda: **It's to early for sleep

Hilda then gets on the bed and sits on legs. Blair is now puzzled at her behavior.

**Hilda: **Did you bring a board game?

**Blair: **No

**Hilda: **An electronic game?

**Blair: **I bought my laptop. But it doesn't have any games

The laptop was open with the internet on and had an open website on Johto Gym Leaders.

**Hilda: ***sighs* Fine. Hey...I know something we both can do that's fun

**Blair: **Really? Something on the spot?

**Hilda: **Yes

Hilda lowers her hands to her waste and slowly unties the robe. When she finished untying she let the robe drop off her body exposing her full naked body.

* * *

**Wow. What an ending to a chapter. Sorry if I took along time to update this story. School work kinda got in the way of story writing but I'll try to update fast like I used too. Fav and Review. And tell me if I've made any mistakes.**


	7. 2 Trainers 1 Region

**Goldenrod City**

The next morning they both lay in bed naked. Blair has left his laptop on all night. The screen had Lyra's face on there. Hilda was the first to wake up and immediately noticed Lyra's eyes string into her's. Skype was on.

**Lyra: **Hello sister

**Hilda: **Lyra what the heck are you doing? And how did you even get on there?

Blair heard Hilda's voice and violently sat up.

**Blair: **What's going on

**Hilda: ***points to screen*

**Blair: **Holy crap!

**Lyra:** Sorry if I were to surprise you like that

**Blair: **Are you Hilda's sister?

**Lyra: **Yes and I just wanted to see how you two were going

**Hilda: **We're fine

**Lyra: **Good. Okay Blair, Hilda told me you are starting a new Pokemon Journey. You have 3 Pokemon to pick from. Cyndaquil the Fire type, Chikorita the Grass type and Totodile the Water type. They're all pretty cute.

**Blair: **Okay cool

**Lyra: **Just head to New Bark Town lab and choose there

**Blair: **Thank you. And may I ask how you got onto my laptop?

**Lyra: **Simple. I hacked

Blair eyes widened at the fact that he got hacked by just a child.

**Hilda: **Okay Lyra you could go now

**Lyra: **Why can't I stay?

**Hilda: **Because I'm naked. In fact both of us

**Lyra: **Oh come on, you don't have anything that I haven't seen before

**Hilda: **Please

**Lyra: **Oh fine

Lyra finally disappears off the screen.

**Hilda: **Wow. My sister

**Blair: **Well a bit of help

Hilda gets out of bed takes some clothes out of her bag and goes into the shower. After a few minutes she got out wearing white high-heel boots, tight white jeans and white tank top with diamonds shaped of a flower on the left breast.

**Blair: **So all white today huh?

**Hilda: **It's my favorite color

**Blair: **Fine. I'll go for all black then, since that's my favorite color

Blair gets into the bathroom has a shower and changes. He walks out wearing black shoes, jeans, T-shirt and vest.

**Blair: **Okay lets get my Cyndaquil

**Hilda: **Chosen already?

**Blair: **Hey I love my Fire types

**Hilda: **Okay. Maybe I should sign up for the Johto league

**Blair: **Really?

**Hilda: **I just want new Pokemon. In fact, that Water type might just be the one

They both fly all the way to New Bark Town and entered the lab. They find Professor staring into a computer screen rapidly typing.

**Blair: **Er...excuse me

**Elm: **Hm...oh hi. You must be Blair Hilbert *shakes hand*

**Blair: **Yes I am

**Elm: **Well Mr Hilbert. You have been signed up for the Johto and Kanto League

**Blair: **Cool

**Elm: **All right. Have you decided which Pokemon to pick?

**Blair: **Cyndaquil

**Elm: **Ah yes, a lot of boys pick that

Professor Elm reaches down his pocket and pulls out a Pokemon with a Fire symbol on it.

**Elm: **Here. The Fire type starter Cyndaquil

**Hilda: **Shouldn't it be in there

Hilda points to the glass cylinder with a joy stick.

**Elm: **I keep them in my pocket just in case someone tries to steal a Pokemon because one was stolen last time

**Hilda: **Okay

**Elm: **Blair, why don't you go outside and bond with your new Pokemon

**Blair: **All right

Blair walks out side and releases the Cyndaquil out of its Poke Ball. Blair stares at the Fire Pokemon. Cyndaquil was on the ground rolled up into a ball. Blair thought he picked the wrong Pokemon seeing how cute it was. But then the Pokemon sneezes and released flame out of its back.

**Blair: **WOW! This is the right Pokemon

Meanwhile Hilda was still inside talking to Professor Elm.

**Hilda: **You wouldn't mind like signing me up for the League?

**Elm: **No, of course not. It'll only take about an hour. All I need is your personal information like date of birth, all those kinds of stuff. So just let go to the website and sign you up

**Hilda: **Thanks

**Elm: **Okay here are the questions. Age?

**Hilda: **14

**Elm: **Date of Birth

**Hilda: **February 13th 2026

**Elm: **Where from? Region and City or Town

**Hilda: **Unova, Nuvema Town

**Elm:** Last question:Is this your first time as a Pokemon trainer

**Hilda: **No

**Elm: **Okay great. It'll take an hour to process and you'll be an official trainer in Johto and Kanto. And also if you have any pre-trained Pokemon you can't use them because it's called cheating

**Hilda: **Okay

**Elm: **Might as well pick your starter now

**Hilda: **Totodile

* * *

**Hey guys. So another chapter done and also it is close to the end of the story. After this story The Fall Of Kanto. The story that I mentioned in my first FanFic. So Fav and Review.**


	8. Before The Fall Of Kanto

**6 Months Later - New Bark Town  
**

* * *

Hilda and Blair have finished off they Johto and Kanto Pokemon journey. Having brand new Pokemon they head back to Nuvema town and some things have already changed. Bianca is now one of Professor Juniper's Aides and Cheren is now a Pokemon Gym leader. Hilda and Blair are now back to where they started. Hilda now has Blair in her life again. But we are still in Johto. Ethan just has something to tell Lyra.

**Ethan: **Hey Lyra

**Lyra: **Oh hey, how you doing?

**Ethan: **Not to well

**Lyra: **What? Why?

**Ethan: **I'm going to Hoenn for 2 years

**Lyra: **What? You're leaving me for that long?

**Ethan: **Yes I'm sorry I have to but...that's how it is

**Lyra: **Ethan is this?-

**Ethan: **Yes this is true. It's not a joke. So I just came here to say good bye

**Lyra: **Good bye Ethan

They both give each other a kiss on the lips and a hug. And then Ethan notices that there are a few tears on Lyra's face. He wipes them off.

**Ethan: **Sorry Lyra. I'll be back

**Lyra: **Okay *smiles*

**Ethan:** _Oh great. Now I have to leave her alone with Leon. Goodness knows what they'll do_

* * *

**Somewhere On a Plane**

Ethan is sleeping silently on his chair next to his mom. Ethan was having a dream. A dream of something unfortunate that happened after he got his 16th gm badge.

**Ethan's Dream  
**

**Route 14  
**

**Ethan: **Um...Lyra?

**Lyra: **Yes?

**Ethan: **I forgot to buy some medicine for my Pokemon. You wouldn't mind if I go buy some stuff quickly?

**Lyra: **No. Of course not. Go ahead, I'll wait

**Ethan: **Okay thanks

Ethan took out his Pidgeot and flew to Celadon City. Meanwhile Lyra waited there silently. Until she noticed Silver running up to her. His full name is Leon Silver

**Lyra: **Oh great what the heck you want?

**Leon: **I've thought about what you said to me the other time we met

**Lyra: **Really?

**Leon: **Yes. What I thought and done to Pokemon was wrong and I shouldn't of done it. Sorry

**Lyra: **Its okay. I'm glad you understand now. _Maybe he's not so bad after all. He is a really nice guy when he's...well nice  
_

They stood in silence for a moment until Leon took a step closer to Lyra and attached his lips on hers. Lyra was surprised of his actions but kissed back with out noticing that Ethan was watching._  
_

**Ethan: **Lyra?

The kiss stop immediately and they both stared at him.

**Ethan: **Lyra? Pleases explain to me why you were kissing

**Lyra: **I-I-I...I don't know. He just-he

Tears start coming out of her eyes.

**Ethan: **Silver?

**Leon: **Yeah

**Ethan: **Fuck off! Why the heck are you even here?...Just leave

Leon walked a way quietly not saying a word leaving just Ethan and Lyra.

**Ethan: **Lyra. Why did you do that?

**Lyra: **I'm sorry...please give me another chance?

**Ethan: **What! Another chance! Do you think I would ever, EVER give you another chance after what you did?

**Lyra: **Maybe?

**Ethan: **No

Ethan turns his back on Lyra and starts to walk away.

**Lyra: **Where are you going?

**Ethan: **...To defeat Red...

**Lyra: **You can't defeat him

**Ethan: **Now you say that. It's always "well done Ethan" or "you can do it Ethan". But now it's "you can't do it"?

**Lyra: **Not only that it's the mountain it self

**Ethan: **You don't have concern for my safety. You don't even like me, so why would you care?

Ethan turns around again. Lyra's tears continue and grabs onto his wrist.

**Lyra: **Ethan, please don't go. I love you

**Ethan: **Well guess what. You should've said that to me before

ETHAN! ETHAN!

**Dream Snaps**

**Mom:** Ethan!

Ethan sits up violently.

**Ethan: **Huh? What's happening?

**Mom: **Another nightmare?

**Ethan: **What! No. I'm fine

**Mom: **You were moving around a lot

**Ethan: **Mom, I assure you, I'm fine. _Just hoping that Lyra won't make out with Leon again_

* * *

**Well there we have it. Hoped you like this story. Hilda has now got Blair in her possession. A happy ending. Review this chapter and story. And now...The Fall of Kanto which continues after this story.**_  
_


End file.
